Danger Warning
by CJS51703
Summary: Papyrus gets into a scrape, and he has to go to the hospital. But what exactly happened? (Autistic!Papyrus)


*****Hello, everyone! This is just a little thing I wrote for fun, and I really have nothing else to say other than that. Sans and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, anyone else belongs to me, and let's roll!**

"BROTHER!"

That voice woke Sans up from a peaceful nap. He rolled out of bed and stretched out, the feeling of his bones popping quite nice. He figured that taking his time wouldn't hurt; Papyrus had gone out to the store, so he probably would want help in putting away his latest purchases.

Sans didn't want to help, but he was more than willing to stand by and make puns. So he went down the stairs at his usual, relaxed pace. But what he saw in the kitchen made him wish that he'd used a shortcut.

Papyrus wasn't standing there, holding grocery bags. He was standing there, trying to hold together his broken right arm. His expression read fear, and tears from his injury stained his cheekbones.

Sans zipped over. "Oh my God, bro, what happened?" he asked in disbelief.

"Can you please just get the Great Papyrus to medical help before his arm falls off?!" the younger but taller brother snapped. He honestly had a right to be so wound up this time.

Sans grabbed his scarf. "We'll take a shortcut."

He snapped his fingers and they were off.

XxX

Papyrus was taken in pretty quickly. His arm was hardly attached to his body, after all. And whether not the person's made of bones or more than that, it's a problem that needs to be quickly remedied regardless.

Currently, Papyrus sat on an examination table, his broken arm out for the doctor to work with. He tried his best to hold still, but it _hurt. _So, Sans stood quietly by, holding his brother's opposite hand and occasionally giving hushed reassurances that he would be okay.

"I have to ask," the doctor eventually piped up, "what happened to cause this?"

"Yeah, what did happen? I lost my train of thought when I, y'know, saw you with half of your arm hangin' loose," Sans chimed in.

Papyrus watched as the doctor carefully pressed and examined his injury, trying not to say some of the things he'd learned from Undyne because of the pains that shot through his arm with each touch and adjustment.

"Well, I was going to the supermarket, just like I always do if Miss Toriel is busy..."

-XxX-

_Papyrus stepped out of the store, hefting the bags on his arms. Boy, they were heavy... thank God it was only a short trip home. _

_"Hey, you! Skeletor!" _

_That voice caught Papyrus' attention after a few minutes. The lanky skeleton turned and saw that there was a scrappy-looking human man. He was pretty tall and well-built, a five o' clock shadow on his angry face. _

_"Hello, human! I heard you calling me Skeletor. That's not my name, so I wanted to correct you by informing you that my name is the Great Papyrus," Papyrus said. _

_"Just gimme the bags!" the man snapped. _

_"You can get your own, you know. They're cheap, and in that store right behind me," Papyrus said. He used his head to motion back to the store. _

_The man growled in frustration. He rammed Papyrus into the brick column of the store, knocking the skeleton's head into the bricks first. _

_"You're strong! Could you let me go now, though? Even Undyne knows when to stop, and you're acting like her when she's angry right now," he said. _

_This was just getting annoying. The man grabbed the bags and thrust them to the ground, frustrated at this little game peaking. _

_"Now I'll have to buy more," Papyrus said, looking at the mess before him. _

_The man relaxed; two could play at this game. "Hey, since you're a skeleton, do these, y'know, attach and detach?" he asked, motioning to Papyrus' limbs. _

_"Yes, why do you ask?" the monster asked. _

_He found out why as the man grabbed the upper part of his right arm off, tossed it to the ground, and stomped on it until it was visibly and audibly broken. _

_Tears seeped from Papyrus' eye sockets; he'd felt every bit of what happened to his arm, even if it was detached. He dropped to the ground and reattached his poor arm, even if it was busted up. "Wh-what was that for?" he asked, hardly looking up. _

_"Because that's what idiots who mess with me and waste my time get." _

_And with that, the man walked off._

-XxX-

"...then I got Sans and he took me here," Papyrus concluded.

"I've never heard that as a story before," the doctor commented as she worked.

"Paps, are you crazy?! You could've left! You have magic to defend yourself! Why did you let yourself stay in with the danger?!" Sans snapped, stepping away.

"The Great Papyrus saw no danger! Just a broken arm, apparently!" Papyrus replied at an equal volume.

The brothers remained silent after that, refusing to touch or hardly look at each other. Any time a particularly bad pain came, instead of holding Sans' hand like before for comfort, Papyrus was left with stimming his good hand against the table.

Meanwhile, Sans was left to wrack his brain. What in the world had caused Papyrus to stay? He'd known certainly that the man who'd approached him was dangerous, right?

Right?

"Alright, I'm almost done wrapping this first part. I just gotta take off this glove and wrap this stuff through your hand," the doctor said after she'd begun to actually wrap up Papyrus' arm. But before she could take the glove, she was stopped.

"It hurts a lot when anything that isn't my glove touches my hands," Papyrus explained, his voice still soft. He was still lingering on the previous argument.

"Yeah, he's got autism. Makes his nerves do what I don't: _height_-en," Sans chimed in. But saying that, despite getting scolded for the bad pun, made it click.

Papyrus was autistic.

He couldn't have known to walk away from the danger.

He didn't even know that there was danger in the first place!

Sans felt like the bad guy just then. Right as Papyrus felt a real hard press on his exposed hand, the younger brother came back over. Sans took Papyrus' other hand, gently bumping the outline of his nasal cavity against his gloved hand.

It didn't really help Papyrus physically, but it was a one-up emotionally.

XxX

After a while, the brother walked out of the hospital. Papyrus' arm was in a sling and red cast, as it would be for the next eight weeks. He wore his glove over his exposed fingers still.

"Paps, I'm sorry about snapping at you. It slipped my mind that you wouldn't have known that the guy was dangerous. Should've been a _no-brainer _for me, heh," Sans said.

Papyrus sighed, rubbing his face. "You're forgiven, brother. Now, what do we do about the groceries? We're not the only ones in our house, you know!" he reminded.

"No problem. Tori and Frisk can do it, I'll look after you," Sans said.

Papyrus smiled at last. A full smile. He hugged his older brother with his good arm. "Thank you, Sans," he said after pulling away.

"Don't mention it. By the way," Sans said, pulling a Sharpie out of his jacket pocket, "do ya mind letting me sign your cast?" Papyrus nodded. He knelt down for long enough for Sans to write something on the material and stood up when he was done.

The closest thing that Papyrus had to a heart was his SOUL. And it was certainly warmed by what was now written on his cast:

_Be more careful. I can't lose my cool bro._

_-Sans_

*****And there you have it. I figured that this would fit in with Papyrus' character. I also am seriously hoping that I haven't offended anyone who has autism or knows someone with autism. I don't mean that, I'm here with fun. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
